


Until It's Gone

by McKayRulez



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confrontations, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, Pain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Summer has been suffering in silence..Now it isn't so silent anymore.





	Until It's Gone

Summer lazily swirled the glass nestled in her palm, it’s slender stem grip between her fingers. She watched the contents whirlpool within. A chaotic swirl going down hill. A metaphor for her life perhaps? 

She brought the glass to her lips and tipped her head back, drinking down smoothly in one go. 

She felt her body sway and she leaned against the bar for support, as she poured another cup. She winced as a pain stabbed at her side and she instinctively cradled it with her free hand. 

The front door opened and Summer squinted at the arrival. He then smiled ruefully and raised her glass as she stumbled. “Hi, Kyle!” Summer leered forward unsteadily. “Finally back from Lola’s?” 

“Summer!” Kyle quickly went to her reaching for her glass. “What are you doing?!” 

Summer grinned and pulled the glass back up above her head lazily. “What? Can’t I get a little drink, to take away the sting of my cheating husband?” 

Kyle snatched the glass away, and set it to the side. Summer just raised an eyebrow and turned around grabbing the bottle she had been pouring from instead. 

“Stop this!” He grabbed the bottle and fought her hand from bring it back to her mouth. 

“Hey!” She complained as he managed to wrestle it from her grasp. She winced as another pang hit her and stumbled looking down still and sick. 

He looked stunned at how light the bottle was, then peered around to find many bottles from the family cabinet were completely empty. “How much have you been drinking?!” 

Summer waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t know. Whose keeping track?” 

“You should be! You shouldn’t even be drinking Summer! You just had surgery! Your liver can’t take this.” He scolded worriedly. 

Summer glared at him and angrily pointedly pressed her finger against his chest. “Only because I gave your girlfriend a part of myself, for you! You used me and now you’re just tossing me aside for some girl who only started sleeping with you after you got married! Some great girl she is.” 

“Don’t blame Lola, okay? I know I screwed everything up. Blame me.” 

Summer gritted her teeth as another pain wracked her system, but she ignored it, as she turned around and moved a few steps back, then swerved back to him, arms outstretched at her sides in confusion. “She didn’t even want you when your were free, Kyle! She kept breaking up with you over nothing! She only wants you now, because she doesn’t want to see you with anyone else! As soon as you’re all hers she’s just gonna dump your ass again! You just can’t see it!” 

Kyle slightly shook his head. “It isn’t like that! Maybe that’s how it would be for-” 

“Go on.. Finish it. You think that’s how it is for me?” 

“No. That’s not what I meant… Maybe she just didn’t-” 

“What?! She just didn’t know what she had until it was gone?! Well, I know what I have now, and what we have is real, Kyle!” 

“No, it isn’t! You have to accept that! What Lola and I have is!” 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that as you play both of us and can’t choose who to dump or divorce. Live in a delusion.. Just like I-” Suddenly, Summer bent down clenching her side as the pain skyrocketed and she let out an involuntary yell. 

“Summer!?’ Kyle went to her concerned as she fell to her knees clenching her side screaming. “What’s happened?” 

“It hurts!” She huffed through painful breaths. “Everything hurts!” 

He dug into his pockets pulling out his cellphone and dialing 911. 

The last thing Summer heard was Kyle frantically telling them of their emergency and their house. Her vision darkened. 

“It’s going to be okay! The ambulance will be here soon!” When he realized Summer stopped moving, he froze. “Summer?..” He shook her, “SUMMER?!” He checked her pulse, and breathing, they were still there but fading. She was alive but unconscious, and who knew for how much longer. 

He could hear the ambulance as it drove up the street, and see the lights through the window. 

“They’re here, Summer. They’re here!” 

He turned back to her with frantic worried eyes, as he looked over her still pale face. He placed a hand on her cheek. “I’m.. I’m so sorry!.. This is all my fault!.. Stay with me, Summer. Stay with me!”

**Author's Note:**

> You never know what you truly have until it's gone.


End file.
